The tale of two rapists
by DamnMyFriends013
Summary: Bella goes to La Push only to be raped by Jacob then she goes to the Cullens for help but gets exactly the opposite
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I, in no way, have helped her create these characters. I have only placed them in these awkward situations.

I had never expected either one of them to be so horrible in the end. Perhaps the vampire was worse, for taking advantage of me in my weak state. Maybe the werewolf was worse, for making me go to the vampire in the first place, and taking the only thing I had. Either way, both of them took advantage of me, and that is not something I'm prepared to forgive either of them for. Hm, I guess in the end, I do end up with Mike Newton. Who knew?

**Flashback**

"_Jacob!" I called out as he came to the side of my truck. _

"_Bella!" he called back, just as excitedly as me. He scooped me up in one of his infamous bear hugs. "It seems like forever since I've seen you, honey!"_

"_It was yesterday, Jacob," I said and laughed. "Um, Jake? I can't really breathe."_

"_Oh, right. Sorry" he looked down and blushed. "Hey, wanna go to the garage? I have something to show you."_

"_Um, sure, Jake, I don't see why not." I practically ran to keep up with his long, steady strides. I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at him. He was just so unbearably hot, the way his raven colored hair would keep falling in his eyes while he would grunt, frustrated, and put the hair back in place behind his ear. Or maybe it was the way, even through the black shirt, his muscles bulged with every movement. I don't think it was any of these things really. I think it was the way every time he would see me, he would let his guard down, smiling hugely, his perfectly white teeth contrasting beautifully against his dark russet skin._

"_You ok, Bella?" I could hear the smile in his voice when he asked me._

"_Huh?" I hadn't realized I'd been staring. "Oops. I'm sorry, Jake. I-I-I didn't mean to stare," I stuttered, looking down at the ground. _"That's just great, dipshit," _I yelled at myself in my head._

"_It's ok, Bella, really. I'm used to it," he said arrogantly. I just 'pshed' in response. "We're here."_

_I looked up. The garage hadn't changed one bit from the last time I was here, yesterday. Whatever. Jake grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. One thing was different though. There was a couch. "Why do you need a couch in a garage?" _

"_Ya know, incase I get tired and I don't wanna go back home. Just an easy napping place," he answered a tad bit too defensively. I nodded in understanding. _

_He grabbed my wrist and gently pushed my on the couch, while he took the cushion right next me and faced me._

"_So what have you been up-" I was suddenly cut of by Jacob's warm hands caressing my face while he forced his lips on mine. I gasped, and he took advantage of the situation by plunging his tongue into my mouth. "Jake!" I said, but it was muffled because of his mouth._

"_Yes, Bella?" he moaned._

"_Would you kindly remove you lips and hands from my face?" I asked politely._

"_What?" he asked, acting like he couldn't hear or comprehend what I was saying._

"_I said," I snapped my head back so I could get it out clearly, "let go of me!"_

_This did nothing to stop him. Instead, it made him angry. He grabbed both my ankles and drug me from my sitting position to having my legs wrapped around his hips. "That's better, isn't it?" he asked, rhetorically._

"_Jacob," I said, my voice shaking. "What are you doing?" _

_What a stupid question. I already knew what he was doing. I'm not that stupid, but I hoped if I denied it, it would work. I was wrong._

_He pinned my both hands in one of his to the arm of the couch. "Giving us both what we want."_

_I started crying, "Jacob, no please! I'm begging you. I'll do anything, just not this!"_

"_Oh, honey," he said, temporarily letting go of my hands to remove his shirt, then replacing his hand, "the only thing I want is to make love to you."_

_I almost snorted. How the hell could he call raping me "making love"? _

_He used his free hand to quickly rip my shirt from my body. He pressed his lips against mine, smiling, and tore off my shorts as well. I started to squirm underneath him, a futile attempt considering he weighed like 300 pounds. _

_He started to bite my lower lip, and groaned. I was disgusted. Did he actually get pleasure from doing this to me._

"_Jacob!" I screamed from underneath his massive body. "Please!"_

_He smiled. The sadistic bastard actually had the nerve to smile! I frantically started kicking, but that, of course, did nothing to harm him. _

_He finally pulled his lips away, but only to run them down my jaw line and back up, then run them down my neck. _

_I was too busy paying attention to what his mouth was doing to realize his free hand has wandered down to my clit. He inserted two fingers into me, and I gasped. That, apparently, was what he wanted to hear. He brought his lips back up to mine and kissed even more ferociously than before while pumping his fingers inside me, going faster and harder with each thrust._

_He released my hands and I slapped him, only hurting myself in the process. He laughed at the shock on my face._

_With his newly freed hand, he ripped of my bra and started massaging my breasts. I had to swallow several times to prevent crying, afraid that he might want that. He then started sucking on my newly exposed breasts._

"_Burn in hell, Jacob Black," I said calmly, but with obvious passion._

"_I'll meet you there," he said so coldly, I wasn't even sure if he said it. He must've seen the pain on my face because he said, "good, now will you please shut up? Unless, of course, you're screaming my name in ecstasy or moaning with pleasure. I wouldn't be surprised."_

_After he was done with his speech, he went back to sucking on my breast, while his hand was still pumping his, now three, fingers in me. _

_After what seemed like hours, he finally withdrew his fingers and gently kissed me on the forehead. _

"_Get ready, bitch. We're about to have some fun."_

_I gulped, not quite sure on what to do now. "Please," was my brilliant response, since it worked so well the first five times._

_He slowly, almost teasingly, removed my underwear. He leaned down and started to eat me out, pushing his tongue in and out of my lips. I began to pant and he knew it. He started working faster, sticking his tongue in and out while rubbing me too._

_Then, he pulled his tongue out, but only to be replaced with something much larger, I was sure. _

_I was right. He slowly removed his pants to reveal himself to me. It was huge. I sharply took in a breath, and with his enhanced hearing, and he noticed. _

"_Ten inches long, five inches thick," he announced proudly. _

_I grimaced. "Please, Jacob. Don't do this. It won't fit!" I gasped._

_He ignored me and put four fingers in me. He only did that for about ten seconds before smiling hugely, and I knew it was time. I started balling so hard I couldn't breathe. _

_He put the tip at my entrance and started teasing me with it._

"_Just get it over with," I pleaded while gritting my teeth together._

"_Oh, but you're gonna want to remember this moment, honey. It's the day you gave me your innocence."_

"_I didn't give you anything. You stole it," I whispered, almost inaudible._

"_Just keep telling yourself that._

_It was then, right after he finished his sentence that he shoved his massive cock into me. I screamed because he kept pushing, right through my barrier. I could feel the blood seeping down my leg. He wouldn't wait for me to adjust to his massive size. Instead, he kept thrusting harder and faster with each thrust in. Occasionally, he would moan or grunt in pleasure, while I would lie there crying. I wanted to die so badly. Right there, right then._

_He started to cum inside me, and he kept moaning as he emptied himself inside me. He thrust a couple more times inside me to make sure he got it all out._

"_That wasn't so bad, now was it, Bella?" he said with such a cockiness I wanted to snap his neck. _

_I was silent. I emptied myself of tears halfway into being raped. _

"_Since it was so great, I think I'll continue," he smiled._

_I screamed no at the top of my lungs and started thrashing around like a fish out of water. "Please no more!" I said over and over until it was nothing but my mouth moving in the familiar pattern._

"_Open wide," he laughed and pressed his dick against my lips. _

_I shook my head but that was nothing to him. He just pushed his way through, like he always does. Pushes until he gets what he wants._

_He was back at moaning again as he thrust himself inside my mouth. He took a knife from under the couch cushion (since he couldn't use his strength to make me bite or anything) and held it to my throat. My eyes widened at the sight._

"_Bite down or I'll slit your throat," he said menacingly. I obeyed. I didn't really have a choice. He would keep moaning and ordering me to do things. He would say bite harder, I would bite harder. He would say to squeeze it, I would squeeze it. Soon after, he came in my mouth. He ordered me to swallow with a smile. I did. _

_He finally got off of me and ordered me to put my clothes on so he could drive me home. _

_He led me around to the passenger's side of his Rabbit and pushed me in while he got in the drivers side. We drove in complete silence with his large, hot hand on my thigh. If I tried to push it off, he would slap me and call me a whore. We finally got to my house and he told me to get out. _

"_I love you, Bella, and I'll be expecting you in La Push soon."_

_All I could do was nod. I watched as he drove away then opened the door and ran up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower, to burn the memories, his touch, from my mind._


	2. Facing it

_I banged on the Cullen's door, praying that someone was home, praying that someone could help me._

"_Hello?" I started yelling. "Is anyone home?"_

_After about a second of pleading, the door finally opened to reveal the face of a worried looking Alice. _

"_Bella? What happened?" her face suddenly turned angry. "I saw you disappear. What did that mutt do to you?"_

_I guess I wasn't out of tears. I collapsed into her granite arms, and she told me to go clean myself up. I walked up the stairs to her bathroom. I looked into the full length mirror and what I saw was shocking and disturbing. My hair was in total disarray and my chocolate brown eyes were lifeless and rimmed red. My clothes were ripped in small places along with my shorts. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised to find the multiple bruises around my wrists, arms, legs and lips. I turned the cold water on and washed my face. _

_Once I was done, I slowly walked down the stairs, almost positive Alice called the rest of her family. Before I even hit the last stair, I was scooped up in Edward's arm and placed down gently on the couch. He put his arm around me while the other family members were making me claustrophobic. _

"_What happened?" he said with a calm tone._

"_I went to Jacob's." I said._

_He sighed in frustration once he realized that was all I was planning to say with no other provoking. "What happened after you went to Jacob's?" he said, obviously trying to keep his voice calm._

"_Afterwards, I went home and took a shower," I responded reluctantly. _

"_Bella, you know what he means," Esme said tenderly. _

"_I know. We went into his garage, he said he had something to show me," I admitted. "There was a couch in the garage, something that wasn't there the last time I went there, so I asked him why it was there."_

"_And he said..?" Edward prodded._

"_He said it was if he was tired while working in the garage. I guess I was too oblivious to understand the real meaning." I said, about to cry again. _

"_Oh, love I'm so sorry," Edward cooed._

_Suddenly, a wave of serenity washed over me. "Thank you, Jasper."_

_He smiled grimly in response._

"_And then he did this to you?" he gestured to my beaten body._

"_Yes," my voice cracked. Hearing this, he wrapped his stone arms around me and whispered, "it's ok" over and over again in my ear. I wish I could've him but after what happened to me, I don't think I'll trust anyone anymore There's no reason to._

"_I'll kill him," Edward growled. "And if one of his little werewolf friends try to stop me, I'll kill them too."_

"_No, Edward don't," I begged. "I hate violence and I'll never forgive myself if you do kill him."_

_He stared at me, shocked, "Is that some sort of sick joke? Have you looked in the mirror? Have you seen what he's done to you?"_

_I didn't think I looked that bad once I cleaned myself up a little. He must've noticed when I shied away from him because he apologized and pulled me closer to him._

"_Fine, I won't kill him. Just tell me one thing?" he asked, his tone softer._

"_Anything," I promised._

"_Are you going to La Push anytime soon?"_

"_No, not really. I actually hope I never see him again. But that doesn't mean I want him dead!" I quickly revised. _

"_I promise I won't _kill_ him." I may have been in shock but I could still hear the double meaning in his words, but I didn't object to it. I just gave him a meaningful glance. _

"_Are you hungry?" Edward asked, trying to distract me. _

_I decided it would make him feel better if I played along. "Yes, I suppose." _

"_Let's go to Port Angeles. There's a new restaurant I think you would like. We can talk in the car, keep your mind off everything. Do you want to?"He asked hopefully._

"_Your attempt at distraction is very poor. But either way, sure, I'd love to go." I laughed for the first time since I left La Push. _

_And with that, we said our goodbyes and went to the car. _

**A/N:** I know, no lemony goodness in this chapter but I'm torn between having Raping Scene #2 in the next chapter or have a car/dinner/ 2nd car scene. Any suggestions would be nice 


	3. Dinner

_It seemed like hours in the car until we reached a fancy French Restaurant named __**"délicieux**__**"**_.

"_Here we are," he stated, his voice still a little bitter from our previous conversation. In a flash, he was on my side of the car, opening the door like a true gentleman._

"_Thank you," I grinned._

_He nodded and barely managed a smile. He put his arm around my waist and started to pull me inside, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't moving. "What?" he asked genuinely confused._

"_Stop that," I said, not making anything more clear. I started again, "could you please relax for a night? I'm ignoring it for tonight and I'm the one it happened to. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I hate it when you mope."_

"_I apologize. I did not realize it was that obvious," he said sweetly._

"_It's ok. Let's go eat," I began pulling on his arm. He gave in, replaced his arm around my waist, and pulled me in._

_We were greeted by a beautiful waitress with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was tall too, but Edward's eyes stayed glued to me the whole time._

"_Two tonight?" she asked politely._

"_Yes, please," Edward answered in his velvety voice, and then added, "A private table would be lovely." _

_She nodded and led us to a place in the back of the restaurant. She then got our drink orders. I took a diet coke and Edward, as always, got nothing. _

_He put his hand on mine as soon as the waitress walked away. "I love you," he whispered. _

_It was so sudden I began to laugh a little. "I love you too," I replied with a little giggle still in my voice._

"_I'm not kidding when I say to tell me when you want him dead. I _will_ kill him."_

"_I know you will. That's why I'm not telling you to kill him. Like I've said before, I don't want him dead."_

_He was about to come up with a comeback when the waitress came back. "What can I get you two to eat?" She asked. I gave her my order and Edward said he wasn't hungry. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."_

"_Take your time," Edward quickly added before she left. She gave him an odd look, but shrugged and walked away. "How are you doing?" He asked, his worried eyes burning into mine._

_I inhaled slowly and responded, "I'm fine, Edward. I would feel even better if you would stop worrying about me."_

_He glared at me and said, "I can't stop worrying, Bella. What if, while you were at your house with Charlie, Jacob came over? Since you refuse to allow us to tell anyone what happened, Charlie would think of it as a friendly gesture. He would ask you if you would like to take Jacob up to your room since he _**thinks**_ nothing of it. Then while you go up there-"_

"_Edward, stop!" I yelled. The surrounding people looked up from their meals with confused faces, shrugged, and went back to their conversations._

_He gave me an apologetic look and said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought you needed to know the possibilities of what might happen. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's fine. I'm fine." I assured him. _

_The waitress came back after five minutes and placed my food in front of me. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" She flirted. _

_Edward smiled warmly, "No thank you, but if my appetite flares up, you will surely be the first to know."_

"_O-okay," she stuttered as she shakily walked away. I disguised a laugh as a cough._

_I could hear Edward laugh and I gave him a confused look, wanting to be in on the joke. He obviously understood so he said, "Becky, look at the guy at table six. He. Is. Gorgeous!" his face got angry, but he didn't say anymore._

"_They're saying something about me, aren't they?" I guessed. He nodded his head in reply. "I can't say they're wrong. Have you seen yourself? Have you seen _me_?" _

"_Stop it. You're way too good for me, and don't even try to discourage me from thinking that." He snapped. He instantly apologized after seeing he had hurt me._

"_I'm sorry," I murmured. _

"_No, it's not your fault. I'm just a little, irritable, lately," he gave me a crooked smile. _

_Edward opened the door for me and helped me in. "Thank you," I said in the most cheery tone I could manage. _

_He gave me another lovely smile and he bent down to kiss me on the forehead. Before he reached it though, I raised my head and kissed him. He didn't object and I smiled. But like every other time we kissed, he pulled away way too early. I pouted jokingly and he laughed as he closed my door and walked around to his side. _

_The drive home seemed like it took forever because Edward and I were quiet for the whole ride. We finally made it back to Forks, but he didn't take me to my house. Instead, we pulled up to his mansion and he helped me out of his car. _

_I looked at him for a reason. "I'm not taking any chances with leaving you at your house. Alice called Charlie. You're staying here for the weekend," he explained._

"_Stupid, overprotective vampire," I growled. He laughed at my insult and pulled me inside the house. _

_**What did you think? Next chapter is Edward's rape.. probably. Don't read if you don't want to. **_


	4. Once Again

_**(A/N: This is the Edward raping chapter. I'm not forcing you to read it so if you can't stand to see Edward rape Bella and you'll leave mean comments just because I made him, don't read it. Sorry if that sounded rude; this is also still a flashback incase you didn't know)**_

_Edward led me inside the house and to his room. He knew I didn't want to be interrogated tonight. I gave him a meaningful glance when he told his family to leave me alone for the night._

_I was exhausted, it was so hard to believe it was only this morning Jacob raped me, so he carried me up the stairs and laid me down on the bed so I could rest._

_He laid down beside me so I rolled over and put my head on his chest. His chest vibrated as he silently laughed at my gesture. He tried to kiss me on the forehead, but, like in the car, I tilted my head before he could. He was caught off guard but he didn't stop. He rolled us over, never breaking the kiss, so he was above me._

"_Bella," he moaned. _

"_Hm?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry," he said. _

"What? Why is he sorry,"_ I asked myself. _"Okay, this is going too far."

_His kisses started to get rougher with each passing second, and I started to get worried. His hand started to explore my body so I tried to push it away. "Edward," I mumbled from underneath his mouth, "please stop."_

"_I can't," Edward whispered. _

"_Edward!" I said a little louder when one of his stone hands found its way under my shirt and cupped my breast. I gasped._

"_I told you how hard it was to control myself," he started to explain, "and you just kept pushing the boundaries. I don't want to do this, Bella. I don't want to hurt you!"_

_I started sobbing again. Twice in one day? How unlucky can one girl get? _

_I felt a slight breeze on my chest and I realized, in the time it took me to pity myself, Edward had ripped off our shirts. He was gorgeous but I didn't want this. Not now. _

_I looked into his eyes, begging with him. They were coal black and in agony. He really doesn't want to hurt me. He wants to have sex, but he doesn't want to hurt me. If only his control was stronger than what he wanted. _

_He trailed his lips down my neck and started sucking on it. He was a lot gentler than Jacob. "_Oh my God!" _I screamed in my head, "_I'm comparing the differences between Jacob's and Edward's rape."

_His right hand began to drag down my skirt while his left kept massaging my breast. Once he got my skirt off, he ripped off my underwear and he breathed in approval. _

_He started to run his long fingers over my left breast and I gasped again. "Please!"_

_I was helpless. He was a bazillion times stronger than me so I tried the only thing I could do. I screamed. There was a house full of vampires with supersensitive hearing. It was my only hope._

_Edward must've known his family would be there any millisecond because he invisibly ripped off his khaki shorts and shoved his overly large dick into me. I screamed again._

_The door burst down and there stood Alice and Jasper to my rescue. Jasper lunged for Edward while Alice grabbed a blanket and covered me. She tried to make me feel better by giving me a hug, but I violently shook my head when she opened her arms. She didn't protest._

_I looked to the direction where Jasper had jumped in but no one was there. I felt like I was alone because Alice was having a vision. _

"_They're in the forest. Jasper will win and Edward will run away. I'm not sure how long but he will come back," she said._

_I started to cry again and, just like the first time, she embraced me. She was mumbling things in my ear somewhere along the lines of it's okay. I was too much in shock to pay any attention. _

"_I don't want him to run away," I finally said. "It wasn't his fault. I kept pushing him-" I broke off._

"_He'll come back. As soon as he makes the decision to, I'll let you know. No one blames you, Bella. You're a girl who has needs and he should've stopped himself-" I cut her off when I started shaking my head. _

"_I think I'm insane. I got raped this morning and then I go to Edward and push him to have sex with me too. Then, even though I know he has limited control, I don't want to do it anymore. I got raped by a wolf and a vampire. Are there any leprechauns that are looking for me?" I asked._

"_Don't be silly," she said. "There's no such thing as leprechauns," we both laughed. _

"_I think I should go home," I said slowly._

"_I don't think so. If you go home early, what are you going to say to Charlie? That your boyfriend raped you because he's a vampire who doesn't have the greatest self-control? Yeah, that's believable," she made a face. "You can sleep in my room."_

"_Since I know I'm not going to win this argument, fine."_

"_Yes!" she said excitedly._

**End Flashback**

**It's not as graphic as the other ones. If that disappointed you, I'm sorry. If you want another chapter just let me know. :D**


	5. lost and found

"Is he coming back yet?" I asked Alice again.

"No," she sighed, her voice slightly edgy, probably from my nonstop questioning. "He will come back, Bella. And as I've said before, when I know, you'll be the first one I tell."

"I know," I whispered. "I need to go for a walk."

"No," she said, authority ringing in her voice. "You can't look for him, not without a guardian. Who knows what could be lurking in the forest?"

"I can't take anyone. Emmett will be making sex jokes the whole time, Jasper will stand twenty feet away from me so it will feel like I'm being stalked, Rose would love to see me get killed, and you'll want to stop after about five minutes and suggest we go shopping," I stated matter-of-factly.

"I would not!" she cried.

"Please, Alice. I need to be alone. If something goes wrong you'll be able to see me in your visions, right?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Please," I begged. I thought since it worked on Edward it might just work on Alice too.

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I gave her a hug and walked to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She gave me a "you better" look and I strode out the door. My first destination was the forest. After all, that's where Alice said Jasper and Edward were fighting.

I began calling Edward's name over and over, saying it wasn't his fault, saying his family wanted him back, that _I_ wanted him back.

Soon after I stopped yelling Edward's name to concentrate on not falling on my face, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned to see what it was. A baby bunny jumped out of the bushes. I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding and I laughed at myself. _"Bella, you sure are paranoid these days."_

I turned back to the path I was walking on before the vicious bunny appeared and I hit something hard. I gasped but wrapped my arms around his waist. "Edward, I knew you'd come back."

Almost immediately after I said that, I noticed something wasn't right. This person I was holding was hot. Very hot. Before I could jerk away, his large hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

A low, husky voice replied cynically, "I'm glad to see you too honey. You haven't been to La Push in some time. You broke your promise."

I pulled my head far enough back to look up into the hard, black eyes of Jacob Black.

**A/N: Ho yeah... Cliffy there... Sorry it was so short compared to my others but I wasn't quite sure how to make it suspenseful AFTER putting the Jacob part in there… A review never hurt anybody either *hint hint*.. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed it.. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. :D**


	6. save me

"J-Jacob," I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too," he muttered. "I heard yelling. I probably wouldn't have thought anything of it, but they were calling for Edward so I thought it might be you. Turns out I was right,"

He lowered his face closer to mine, but I turned my head away. _"Not again!"_ I screamed in my head. He was still an uncomfortably close distance to me, face wise and body. I tried to struggle out of his vice-tight grip but as usual, he didn't allow that.

"I should probably go. I promised Alice I would only be an hour. If I'm any later she'll come after me, and if she sees you… Well, I'd rather you not be dead. So if you could just let go of me, I'll be on my way and no harm will come to you," I said trying to keep my voice steady. It wasn't working well.

"Come on, Bella, come to La Push. Billy and I miss you down there. Besides, we have to catch up," he pleaded.

"Really, Jacob, I'd love to but Alice would get really mad, and you don't want to piss off a vampire."

"I think I can handle her," he said a little edgy. "You can call her from my house and tell her you're fine. Then there will be no reason for her to be worried."

"Are you really that stupid? Do you really think she wouldn't worry if I was with you?" My voice was getting shrilly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I changed my mind. I didn't want to fight with him right now. Not when he had the advantage. "Let go of me."

"What's your problem, Bella? You used to like it when we were this close," he pulled me closer and smiled.

"Raping someone can make you rethink you comfort closeness with a person," I said.

"I suppose it would, but that doesn't explain why you're acting like this," he responded like he really had no idea what I was talking about.

"How ignorant can you be?" I started to scream. "I thought werewolves had good memories!"

"They do," he confirmed.

"Then how can you not remember? You raped me," I said, accentuating each word.

"I did not. I would never do that," he started to get angry.

"How can you stand there and say-" I began.

"-You wanted it," he interrupted. "I know you wanted it. You would've told me to stop if you didn't."

I started to laugh hysterically, "I did tell you stop. Over and over I told you. I would've pushed you off but you're kind of heavy and I'm kind of not strong."

He took another advantage of me looking at him to kiss me. I screamed against his lips, but he didn't stop. I started to cry.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Immediately he let go and put up two hands in surrender. "I told you," he said smugly. "I told you I would stop if you told me to."

He was about to put his arm on my shoulder, but I ran. I knew it would only be a matter of seconds until he caught up to me, but I thought I had to try. Anything was better than being attacked by him again.

"Edward!" I started sobbing. "Edward, please! I need you!"

"Bella!" Jacob called, only feet away. He started closing in and put his hand on my shoulder. I knew I couldn't run, so I slumped to the ground. He wasn't expecting it, so he tripped and landed above me with his arms keeping him up, probably trying not to crush me. "Bella why would you do that?" he laughed.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, beating him with tightly balled fists.

He kissed me again, but it was passionate. I started flailing my legs around, in hopes he would stop. Like before, it didn't work. His hand started to trail my leg again, and he grunted. I squealed from under him and he sighed. "Bella, quit resisting it. You _know_ you're attracted to me. Just admit it. I already have."

"I won't admit it," I started to whimper.

His eyes turned black again and went back to kissing me. I stopped resisting him. Why tire myself out when he was strong enough to hold me down with one hand anyways?

"That's better," he cooed. "Good Bella."

The hand that wasn't on my thigh went under my shirt and played with my boob, running his finger across my nipple harshly. I moaned, only because I was thinking of Edward. He heard my moan, smiled against my neck, and continued.

"Edward!" I moaned. My eyes snapped open after I said that to see if Jacob heard me. He had and his face was twisted in fury.

"Edward? What the _hell_? _I'm_ the one giving you this. It's _my_ name you should be screaming!" His voice started to get higher. Before I could muster out a "sorry" he slapped me across the face. "It doesn't matter whose name you're screaming because it will always be me who makes you scream it."

He wasn't going to be gentle with this. With all the energy I was saving from not fighting, I screamed Edward at the top of my lungs. Jacob put his mouth on mine, probably to get me to shut up. He ripped off my pants and underwear and shoved two fingers in me. I screamed into his mouth and he smiled. He quickly withdrew them though and I groaned in terror.

Suddenly, his lips disappeared from my lips an the heat he was generating was gone. I was confused but grateful.

Cold arms quickly wrapped themselves around me and a velvet voice spoke in my ear, "I'm here, Bella. I'm here and it's all over."

As soon as he said this though, I was dropped to the forest floor. I opened eyes I had closed since Jacob slapped me to reveal my angel, my Edward, being pinned down by a giant, russet colored wolf. Both their teeth bared, I knew one of them would most likely not survive.

**A/N: Another cliffy! I feel as though my story should stop somewhat soon, mainly because you can't keep a story going when the plots done ya know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	7. fight

**(A/N: Just so you know, someone's going to die, but which one? I bet you a cookie none of you will guess ********)**

"No!" I screamed at the wolf and vampire.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from underneath Jacob. "Get out of here! Now!"

I tried, really I did. I didn't want to see my love kill my best friend or worse. My best friend killing my lover. I couldn't move, though. I was frozen in place, forced to watch one of them get killed. Edward's voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"Bella! Now! I'm not going to let you get hurt," he said.

I heard a growling, but I wasn't sure which one it was coming from. Right after the growl, Jacob was thrown off of Edward and into a tree, snapping it in half like a twig. The tree started to fall over and if I didn't move soon, I would be crushed.

Edward ran towards me with superhuman speed and crashed into me, pushing me out of the way of the hazard. "Go back to my house," he ordered. I felt as though I could move again, so once he lifted himself off of me, I started to run in what I thought was the direction of his house.

Out of nowhere, Jacob appeared in front of me, already back in human form with his pants on. I screamed when he grabbed me and twisted me around so my back was pressed against his chest. He laughed maniacally while he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Hey bloodsucker, you're gonna wanna watch this," he called to Edward.

"Let her go, pup," he snarled threateningly. I shuddered.

"Aw, you're scaring her," he said. "That's not very nice. Good boyfriends want to protect their girlfriends, make them feel safe. Not scare them into the arms of their gorgeous best friends." He kissed me again and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"What do you know about being a good boyfriend?" I questioned.

"I know better than him," he nodded his head in Edward's direction.

"You know nothing. Now let her go before you go home without any arms," he warned.

Jacob shook his head, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." He stroked my arm and whispered in my ear, "don't worry honey. I know what you like."

Edward roared in fury, "don't you dare use my girlfriend against me you bastard."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jacob laughed. "It's not my fault she'd rather be held by a human than a monster." Edward flinched at Jacob's remark. Then Jacob wrapped his overheated arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I futilely tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Edward," I choked out. "Help me."

"Don't worry, love," he assured me.

"Yes, don't worry love," Jacob mimicked. "The bad leech will be gone soon."

I started to sweat because Jacob's arms have been restraining me for a while. The heat was also starting to make me feel dizzy.

"Look at that, Eddie," Jacob laughed. "She's sweating. I must be more attractive than I thought."

"No, you're overheated and she has to suffer. Unless you want he to die, let go!"

"No!" Jacob roared, and with that, it seemed like we were flying.

I wasn't paying attention because I was drowsy and hot, but it seemed to me like Jacob was running away. I started to laugh weakly since this just proved he was a wuss.

"You pussy," I slurred.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"You're too afraid to stay and," I yawned, "fight Edward."

I was dropped on the forest floor only moments after I said that.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Sorry, love," Edward apologized while kissing me on the forehead.

"Could you please hold me? I think I'm going to have a heat stroke," I said.

Without giving me a warning, he scooped me up in his arms. I was incredibly confused. Where did Jacob go? But again, I hit the ground. This time, I didn't complain. Instead, I dozed off to the sound of growls and threats. Even as a threat, Edward's voice was soothing.

I was awoken by a relaxing voice, "She's okay, Edward. She suffered mild heat stroke, a couple bruises from where you tackled her, and she's probably in shock." Carlisle. Definitely Carlisle.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Edward, you may want to take some time away from her, though. After what you did, I'm not totally for sure she should see you," his voice was bleak.

"No," I grumbled sleepily. "Edward."

"She's probably having a nightmare," Rosalie said with a smile in her voice. "I would too if Edward was the one who raped me," she then broke out laughing.

"Bitch," I grumbled again. She stopped abruptly.

"No, Rosalie, you can't. Like you said, she's just having a nightmare. She could be saying that about anyone," Emmett laughed.

"I'm not dreaming!" I said, still drowsy. "I don't want Edward to leave!"

I reached out to feel him, but he wasn't there. My eyes shot open and scanned the area. I saw Edward in the corner, eyes glazed over.

"I can't," was his simple response.

"Edward, come here," I said. "I want you by me. I need you to tell me what happened."

He shook his head violently. "I can't tell you what happened. I'm sure Charlie will tell you soon enough."

"What are you talking about? What happened to Jacob?" I asked, my voice getting borderline hysterical.

Edward was hesitant, "He's dead, Bella."

**A/N: Oh no! Jacob's dead! Or is he? Just kidding he is… probably. So I'm thinking for the next chapter I might have an unexpected guest show up… How bout it? Okey dokey don't forget to review.**


	8. Not what it seems

**A/N: This is gonna be the second to last chapter just because I know how to end it unless it gets too long in the chapters.**

It seemed like the walls were closing in on me. "Y-y-you killed J-J-Jacob?" I stuttered. "How c-could you?" I began to hyperventilate. "This has to be a joke!"

"Bella, calm down," Esme said. All of a sudden, I was calm.

"Jasper, don't. I don't want to relax. I want my best friend." I felt hot tears streak down my cheeks.

He never did stop but I didn't let it bother me. I _couldn't_ let it bother me. I was trying to find the meaning behind Edward's words. It must've been a joke. He couldn't have possibly killed Jacob.

"He already raped you once and by the look of it, he was about to have his way again," he explained.

"How do you know I didn't want it? How do you know I didn't want to be violated even more?" I snapped. "Besides, you're just as bad." Right after the words slipped from my mouth I began apologizing.

His back straightened and he asked, "What is there to be sorry about? I am just as bad. I would have stayed away just so you would be safe, but you were calling for me so assumed you needed me. I'm sorry I have caused you more pain."

"Ungrateful bitch," I heard Rosalie say. I sighed but otherwise pretended I didn't hear it.

"I think I should leave. I'll just say Edward and I got in a fight. I might as well make him happy," I said on the edge of tears. "I'm sorry Edward," my voice broke.

"I agree," Rosalie said smugly.

"Rose, not now," Emmett said.

"Thank you for your help." My voice cracked again.

"Come back whenever you feel up for it, Dear," Esme encouraged.

I nodded, afraid if I were to say anything, my voice would betray me again. I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I turned back once more, feeling as though I would never come back again, and left.

I got into my truck and forced my truck to its limits. I had to pull over since the road was overly blurry do to the rain and my tears. I laid down across the front seats and began gasping for air. **(A/N: Doesn't this scene seem an awful lot like the scene in Eclipse where Bella tells Jacob loving him isn't enough then Alice sees her in her vision and Edward comes? I thought it did anyways… Back to the story) **

Three loud raps on the window caused me to jump. I hadn't realized I'd been sleeping. I rolled down the window to Charlie. "Dad?" I wondered if I was still dreaming.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked.

"I heard there was a storm coming so I left the Cullen's but I ended up getting stuck in it. What are you doing out here?"

I was told there was a car that slid off the road. I came to check it out," he said with worry.

"Oh, okay. Are you hungry, Dad?" I asked.

"Starving," he said while rubbing his hand over his stomach. "But we were invited to the Black's house. Do you mind if we go there?"

I could feel my eyes grow wide. "Will Jacob be there?"

"Of course Jacob will be there. What's going on with you today?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I guess I'm just a little out of it," I smiled weakly at him.

He just nodded and told me to head down to La Push. He had some more police work to handle but he'd be down there soon enough.

***

I pulled into the Black's muddy driveway and almost immediately, Jacob was out there to greet me. I cringed away from him and he gave me an odd look.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't start with me Jacob," I warned. "There are adults here so don't try anything."

"I told you hanging out with vampires would make you crazy," he mumbled while putting his arm over my shoulders and dragged me into his house.

"Let go of me!" I practically shrieked. "Don't touch me."

"Bella! What's going on?" he yelled back.

"You raped me Jacob. How many times do I have to say it?" My voice was different. Pained, somehow.

A loud voice boomed, "What's going on out here?" It was Billy.

"I don't know!" Jacob said defensively while shrugging his shoulders.

"Bella?" Billy turned to me.

"Nothing, Billy," I answered.

His frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Then come in and grab a plate."

He walked back into the house, and I was about to follow him but Jacob grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "What the hell, Bella?"

"Just stay away from me." I whispered. I turned away and this time he didn't stop me. I looked back to see his puzzled face looking back at me.

***

Dinner seemed to drag on forever. Jacob kept looking up at me to see if there was any humor on my face, Billy kept looking at us like he knew something was up and Charlie… Well Charlie ate like a pig while giving compliments every five seconds. As soon as he ate his last pea I stood up and said I had a load of homework.

Charlie wanted to stay there for longer and I said I'd probably be in bed by the time he got home. I walked through the mud to get to my truck and as I turned it on it roared. I backed out slowly and I almost hit a car. I yelled, "Shit!" mainly because I didn't want to have to pay for a new car.

Once I got home, I hopped in the shower, since it always relaxes me, and I started thinking about what happened. How Jacob really didn't know what happened, how I didn't remember falling asleep and how the fight with Edward seemed like years ago.

I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair, and put on my holey shirt and pajama pants. I walked to my room in a dazed, still trying to understand today. Sitting on my bed was Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not supposed to be here?" he said slowly.

"Edward, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean it, really I didn't," I then grew angry. "Why did you lie to me?"

He stared at me blankly. "Bella, I would never lie to you. Would you like to explain what you're talking about?"

I stared at him in wide-eyed horror. How does no one remember what happened? Why am I the only one? This is impossible! This must be some sort of sick joke.


	9. Insanity?

**A/N: Mmmmkayyy… I enjoyed one of my reviewers ideas, **_**karenaf92, **_**so feel proud ********. Anyways, this is gonna be a really long chapter so I decided to split it up. Sorry if this was inconvenient. **

I ran into my bathroom and I took off my clothes. "Where are the marks?"

Edward followed me and asked, "Bella? What's going on?"

"Where are the marks, Edward? Where Jacob choked me? Where he held me down? Where are they?" I screamed at him.

"Bella, you need to calm down," he instructed nervously.

"Jacob's dead but he's not! I'm bruised, but I'm not! You're depressed, but you're not!" I screamed even louder.

"Love, what's going on?" he demanded.

"I have to go to the doctors," I whispered suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to check," I said again.

"Have to check what? Are you feeling okay, Love?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am and that's the problem. I need to get to the hospital and fast. Could I use your car?"

"Of course."

As we were driving, Edward kept probing me for further information. I couldn't tell him because I didn't understand it myself. Instead of telling him I didn't understand what was going on with me, I ignored him. I didn't want him to think I was crazy, though that may be too late.

"We're here," he said bitterly.

"Thank you, Edward," I said graciously and I kissed him on the cheek. I breezed through the door and to the front counter. "How long will it take to make an appointment?"

"About forty-five minutes," she said promptly. "Name?"

"Bella Swan," I answered after several seconds.

"Okay, Bella. The doctor will see you in about forty minutes."

"Thank you," I told her.

I took a seat near the other people. They turned from their magazines and play toys to watch me as I took my seat, but then ignored me.

**EPOV**

I started driving as fast as I could to get home. I didn't slow down as I sped past the corner to go up my driveway. I burst through the door and looked around for Carlisle. "Carlisle!" I yelled. "Carlisle!"

"Edward?" he came down the stairs.

"Something is wrong with Bella. I don't know what. She wouldn't tell me," I told him.

"Okay. How was she acting?" he asked.

"Weird. She said she didn't see any marks that Jacob left on her. Apparently, he beat her and she thinks he's dead. She also thinks I'm depressed," I clarified.

Carlisle was quiet, digesting what he has just heard.

"She is not," I growled reading his thoughts. "She's not schizophrenic. She's traumatized by something. Now what would that be?"

"I'm not sure, Son."

"Quit thinking that!" I roared. "You have no right to think that!"

"Edward, those are signs of schizophrenia. Hallucinations, paranoia, the signs are all there," he said sadly.

"I don't believe you," I stressed each word very carefully.

"Edward-"he started. Before he could finish, I was out the door and on my way back to the hospital.

**BPOV**

"Bella Swan?" the nurse called my name. I looked up. "Dr. Fraze will see you now."

I stood up and followed the nurse to where my room was. Sitting on a chair was who I presumed was Dr. Fraze. The nursed walked away, closing the door behind her.

"Bella Swan?" he made sure it was me.

"Yes, sir."

"So, what can I do you for?" he asked and pushed his golden hair from his eyes. _"Very handsome,"_ I thought, _"but no Edward."_

"I need to check something," I said.

"And what would that be?" he insisted.

"I know this might sound kind of weird, but I want to check to make sure I'm still a virgin," I rushed.

"Of course. No problem," he said it like it happens every day. "We're just going to have to get a blood sample and send it to the labs. The test results will come back in a day or two," he smiled an attractive smile. **(A/N: For the record, I have no idea how they actually check if you're still a virgin and I really don't want to look it up. Go ahead and check if you want and leave it in a review.. I might change it.)**

"Thank you, Dr. Fraze."

"No problem, Bella."

I left the office worried. Two days? I can't act normal for two days.

(2 days later)

I woke up at seven, too many thoughts running through my head to stay asleep, and I went downstairs. Then, as I almost reached the couch, the phone rang. I ran to it, praying it was my test results, praying I wasn't a virgin. That way I could be sure I wasn't imagining everything that happened.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? It's Dr. Fraze. You're test results came back." He explained.

"And?" I insisted.

"You're still a virgin," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Fraze. Thank you so much," I responded in monotone and hung up.

"Bella, open up!" Someone yelled from behind the front door. It was Jacob.

I ignored it. I went up to my bathroom. Something was wrong with me and I didn't know what. I was scared and I felt so alone. Even if what had happened to me was a dream, it felt so real. I could feel every touch, hear every word, see every shape and color. "No," I whispered to myself. "No, it wasn't a dream. It was all too real."

I sat in the bathtub, wanting all of this hell to go away, but I knew it wouldn't. Why would it go away? I turned the shower on high, still in all my clothes, and I just sat in the tub waiting to be discovered and taken to a mental institution.

I heard a knock on the door, only this time it was the bathroom door. _"Too bad I'm wearing a white shirt,"_ I snickered to myself. What a cruel joke. At least Jake will get a kick out of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, being careful not to let in the water.

"Jake, leave," I ordered.

"It's not Jacob," an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around in the water making a splashing noise. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sebastian," the man said.

For some reason, his voice sounded too good to be true. Like Edward's or Carlisle's or… "You're a vampire, aren't you?" I concluded.

"Yes. I'm a very important vampire too."

"Not very modest, I see," I mumbled under my breath.

"Get out of the bathtub," he commanded. I hadn't realized he came in the room. I did as I was told. "Good, now go put some clothes on, and be quick about it."

I went to my room and took out a shirt and pants, then went to see what the vampire wanted. "Why are you in my house?"

"You have destroyed the gift I have given you," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I confessed.

"Are you a dimwit?"

"That was harsh," I defended. "Would you be willing to explain what this 'gift' is?"

First, let me explain my placement in the vampire world. I am the almighty. Far more powerful than the Volturi," he spat the name. "I, Bella, am the reason the word vampire makes your hair stand up on the back of your neck, the reason you have nightmares. I have powers beyond belief. I can see anything I want. Your friend, Alice? I can do much more than her, seeing not only vampires and mortals, but werewolves, half vampires and so much more. I can do what Edward and Aro can combined, seeing all thoughts ever thought while staying at a distance of over forty- thousand miles away. I can travel time. If I were to explain all my powers, that would take all night." I nodded, knowing that was the only thing he needed to know I was paying attention.

"I feel a need to help people. I search the world for vampires, humans etc. that have heard of me, ones that have had tragedies occur, tragedies most humans wouldn't even dream about. You, Bella, are one of my 'clients'," he explained.

"I was raped by my best friend, almost twice, and my boyfriend. You saw that and decided I needed help," it was awfully hard to understand.


	10. decisons

_So I was randomly reading through my story and the last chapter needed to be revised. Badly. I hated how Sebastian didn't really stand up for himself when he was being mocked so I'm gonna change that and hopefully make it so it can lead into more story._

"Precisely," he said.

"Why didn't you warn me? This whole situation could've been avoided!" I started raising my voice.

"I would not suggest raising your voice to me Bella," he warned.

"Why not?"

"I have a bit of a temper. I don't have much tolerance for rudeness, especially when I was trying to help."

"A lot of help you did!" I was totally ignoring him.

"Enough!" He screamed grabbing my throat and pinning me to the wall. "I will not be spoken to like this. It is ridiculous! Do you understand how having absolutely no respect can really piss someone off?"

I gasped for breath in response.

"And," he continued, "don't you think having a vampire boyfriend and going through all this tragedy with vampires you would think to not anger one?"

I closed my eyes.

"No! Look at me!" he demanded. I opened my eyes and stared into his. They were coal black.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He let go of my throat.

"Now, I would be willing to go back in time if you think you could hold yourself together next time."

"I'll try."

"It really makes no difference to me. You were warned and if you manage to screw up this chance too, well, you will live like that. Are you willing to accept the risks?"

"So you can't help me again if I screw up?"

"Oh, no, I can. I just choose not to. If you manage to screw up two chances for change, a rare opportunity as it is, I do not believe you deserve a third chance. Keep in mind, Bella, I watch over many people every second, and this is taking out of helping them. If you agree, this will be you last chance to make things right," he explained.

I nodded and then said, "Okay."

"Understand this: time traveling takes much of my power. It will take time for me to be prepared. Just so you know, when I first heard the thoughts of what Jacob was going to do to you, I began preparing. I didn't actually send you back in time until after you got in the fight with the Cullen family."

"Okay," I repeated.

"When Edward and Jacob come to you acting like nothing has happened, you will know to act normal."

I nodded.

"Then good luck, Bella Swan," he bade before he disappeared.

"Bella, I swear to God if you don't open up this door, I will kick it down and blame you!" Jacob threatened.

I quickly ran to the door and opened it to the confused face of Jacob. "Hi, Jacob," I mumbled.

"What the hell, Bella? What is wrong with you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "you raped," he stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "me, Jacob."

"Do you want me to or something? Because for some reason, you keep saying I raped you even though I think I would've remembered having sex with you, don't you think so?"

"You could've been drunk," I whispered, knowing it was a lie.

"Bella," he drug out each syllable, "I would never do that to you. Never! Please believe me! It could've been just a very vivid dream."

I shook my head.

"Okay, I bet after I raped you your precious _Edward_ came and saved you, didn't he?"

I shook my head again.

"Oh, he didn't? Did you tell him?"

I nodded.

"We're going to go see Edward," he stated.


End file.
